


I Just Want To Get Lost In Your Lungs

by emojidun



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Tyler, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pet Names, Rich Tyler, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Top Josh, josh has blue hair, which isnt really important to the overall plot but is really important to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5682022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emojidun/pseuds/emojidun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Josh has blue hair and a ring through his nose and Tyler isn't allowed to see him, exactly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Want To Get Lost In Your Lungs

**Author's Note:**

> please enjoy the sin™

The shock of blue hair is the first thing Tyler notices. 

 

The next is the colourful tattoos stretched up each of his arms, the next, the familiar grin stretched widely around the cigarette he has held between his teeth. 

 

He lifts an arm above his head, waving, and Tyler breaks into a ridiculous grin of his own as he feels his heart immediately starting to swell in his chest. He glances quickly over at Brendon, who's already looking at him, lips down turned and eyebrows arched somewhere towards his hairline. 

 

"Go," he says, probably trying to look stern. "I'll try and cover for you if the teacher asks. Maybe you're having gastrointestinal issues," he muses, and he's an asshole, but Tyler's grinning as he leans up to smack a kiss to his cheek. 

 

"You're an asshole," he tells him, and Brendon only waves him off, before Tyler casts a single, cautious look towards their teacher and sprints the rest of the way across the field, towards the bleachers. 

 

He literally jumps into Josh's arms, but Josh catches him, no problem, and hooks an arm beneath Tyler as he wraps the other around him tightly. He smells like smoke and his ridiculous, expensive cologne, and Tyler knows it's only been four, maybe five days since he's seen him last, but he's missed him so fucking much. 

 

It's ridiculous, and unfair, and all kinds of dramatic, but Josh comes from a different social background than Tyler does, so they aren't allowed to see each other, exactly. Josh has tattoos, and blue hair, and goes to the run down public school in what Tyler's parents call the slums, while Tyler, wealthy and clean cut, goes to the sprawling, obnoxious private school on the other side of town. They met sometime during the end of Tyler's sophomore year, when his car had broken down and his phone had been dead so he hadn't been able to call his driver. He had started to walk, when Josh had pulled up next to him on a motorcycle, of all things, wearing a leather jacket and a head of blue hair. 

 

"Need a ride?" He had asked. 

 

Tyler's parents had been appropriately horrified when he had arrived home with a guy on a motorcycle, and had forbidden him from ever seeing Josh again. Josh had a nose ring and a loud laugh, was the thing, so he had totally ignored his parents. 

 

Still, they had to be careful. Josh couldn't ever come to his house, 'cause of his awful, rigid parents, and they had to stay away from any place his parents or somebody who knows his parents might see them. Josh's dad, too, hated the wealthy, and Josh said he would probably pop a lung if he found out that he was involved with a rich kid. He also hadn't come out to his father yet, and neither of them were particularly fond of the idea of having him find out when he walked in on his son tangled together with some random guy on the living room floor. 

 

Tyler fucking hates not seeing him for days at a time, but it's worth it, as long as he gets to see him at all. It's also kind of exciting to have to sneak around, but Tyler could still do without it. 

 

At any rate, Tyler hadn't expected to see him until Friday, and he had been sighing loudly to himself and staring at shoes as he had followed his gym class onto the field and thought about how much he had missed Josh. 

 

At first, he honestly thought he might have been hallucinating him, but he's warm and solid beneath Tyler's hands as he grips his torn shirt with one hand and his bright hair with the other. 

 

"What the fuck are you doing here?" He asks against his shoulder, and he feels Josh smile as he presses a kiss to the side of his head. 

 

"I wanted to see you," he says. 

 

Tyler nuzzles closer, inhaling the heady scent of his ridiculous cologne as Josh slowly rubs his cigarette out on the grass next to him. The school grounds are private property, and Tyler knows that they both know how much trouble they'd get in if they got caught, but Josh's lips are at his throat, mouthing at the skin just beneath his ear, and while Tyler likes to think of himself as something of a good kid, he really can't bring himself to care. 

 

He quickly turns his head, slotting their lips together as he tangles a hand in the hair at the nape of Josh's neck. He tugs, shivering helplessly as Josh groans into his mouth. 

 

"I missed you so much," he murmurs, low and gravelly, and Tyler shivers again before he's quickly pressed against one of the pillars beneath the bleachers. 

 

His breath hitches, and he tightens his fingers in Josh's hair as he moves their lips together quickly. "I missed you too," he murmurs, breathless and honestly kind of embarrassing. "I missed you so much." Josh slowly pulls away again, pressing biting kisses across the skin of Tyler's jaw, and Tyler can't keep himself from whining softly as he leans his head back against the pillar behind him. "We can't do this here," he breathes. "Somebody could see us." 

 

Honestly, there was a small part of him that didn't care all that much. It was actually kind of exciting, honestly, but there was another, larger part of him that knew how much trouble they'd be in if somebody really did see them. Even having Josh and his bright, blue hair on school grounds was probably enough to get Tyler expelled. If he was caught having sex with him, he'd probably be executed. 

 

Even so, he can't keep himself from moaning softly as he feels Josh nipping at the hollow of his throat. "Nobody can see us," he murmurs, and his breath is hot against Tyler's damp, bruised skin. "We're under the bleachers." He presses Tyler closer against the pillar behind him, biting at his skin again, and it's really, very convincing. "What do you even use these for?" He murmurs. "Does your school have organized sports?" 

 

Tyler's eyelashes flutter as he feels Josh's lips move against his skin. "We take rugby really seriously," he breathes. 

 

Josh snorts softly, and Tyler can feel him smiling against his skin. "That's really douchey." 

 

"I know," Tyler agrees, choking out a laugh as he turns his head to chase Josh's lips again. Josh's still smiling as he kisses him, gripping Tyler's thigh with one hand. He presses the other to the steel of the pillar next to his head, licking into his mouth as Tyler tightens his fingers in his hair and lets out a small, rather breathless moan. 

 

Josh smirks, pressing closer as he thumbs slowly across Tyler's thigh, just beneath the fabric of shorts. "I love the gym shorts, by the way."

 

Tyler breaks away from him slowly, leaning his head back against the pillar as he laughs. "Just shut up," he says, trying his very best not to smile. "I like you so much better when you aren't talking." 

 

"Liar," Josh says, and he's grinning so widely it's taking up most of his face. "You like me all the time. Some might even say that you love me," he says, and Tyler feels his heart skip a beat, 'cause Josh is right and he loves him so, so much. 

 

"Never," Tyler scoffs, regardless, and he can't keep himself from cracking a grin of his own when Josh leans back in to kiss him again. He's smiling against his lips, and Tyler laughs as he tightens his fingers in Josh's hair to pull him closer. He scratches once at his scalp, before tugging sharply at his hair, and Josh groans lowly into his mouth as his hips jerk against Tyler's. 

 

Tyler's breath hitches, and he feels Josh's grip tighten on his thigh as he pushes against him again. He moans softly into his mouth, gripping Josh's shoulder with his free hand. He twists his fingers into the thin fabric of his shirt, holding to it more tightly as Josh growls from somewhere deep within his chest and pulls back to press more bruising kisses down the side of Tyler's jaw. 

 

Tyler leans his head back against the pillar again, jerking his hips against Josh's when he feels him starting to suck at his skin. Josh grunts, and when Tyler cants his hips again, he holds to his thigh tightly enough to leave bruises as he starts to grind against him. Tyler gasps, a sharp, breathless sound, and pulls at Josh's hair again as Josh groans against his skin. 

 

He moves his hips against Tyler's slowly, and Tyler can't help the helpless, impatient noise he makes as Josh holds him still against the pillar when Tyler tries to rock against him more quickly. 

 

"Come on," Tyler breathes, and he likes to think of himself as a somewhat patient person, but he hasn't even seen Josh in a week, let alone had sex with him, and he feels like if Josh doesn't hurry the fuck up, he might literally explode. "Fuck me," he pleads, and those must be the magic words, because Josh's hips stutter against his own before he pulls away just enough to ease the fabric of his shorts down his thighs. 

 

Tyler shifts his hips helpfully, and Josh smirks, leaning in quickly to slot their lips together again as he reaches back to fish for his wallet with the hand not gripping bruises into Tyler's thigh. He thumbs it open, breaking away from the kiss to pull a packet of lube from the billfold with his teeth. 

 

Tyler raises his eyebrows as he watches him push his wallet back into his pocket. "Really?" 

 

"What?" Josh asks, and Tyler nods at him. 

 

"You keep lube in your wallet?" Josh shrugs as he tears it open, and Tyler cracks a smile, despite his best attempts. "I hate who you are as a person." 

 

"I like to be prepared," Josh says, using his weight to keep Tyler against the pillar as he slicks his fingers up quickly. "I'm the kinda guy you want around in an emergency." 

 

Tyler laughs. "I hate you so much," he says, and Josh grins. 

 

"You love me," he reminds him, quickly sealing their lips together again. He's smiling, and Tyler starts to laugh into his mouth before Josh presses a first, slick finger into him and his voice breaks off into a moan. 

 

It's high, several octaves higher than he's willing to admit, and it's so loud that Josh has to pull away again to cover Tyler's mouth with his free hand. 

 

"You've gotta be quiet, baby boy," he murmurs, and his pupils are blown when Tyler looks up at him. "Can you do that for me?" 

 

Tyler nods, whimpering softly into his hand, and Josh pauses for half a moment before he slowly uncovers Tyler's mouth to grip his thigh. Tyler bites his lip, gasping softly as Josh slowly starts to move his finger. 

 

He's quick and impatient, but as careful as ever, as Josh kisses down the exposed skin of his throat and works him up to two fingers, than three. He's spreading his fingers slowly, murmuring into his skin that's he's so beautiful, that he's such a good boy, and Tyler's eyelashes flutter as he bites his lip and gasps softly through his teeth. 

 

"Please," he breathes, and his voice breaks. "Fuck me." 

 

Josh groans softly against his throat, pulling his fingers out slowly. Tyler wrinkles his nose, leaning his head back to watch, with hooded eyes, as Josh fumbles a condom and another packet of lube from his wallet. He doesn't waste any time rolling it on, but it still feels like an eternity passes before he's hitching Tyler's legs higher up his torso and lining himself up with one hand. 

 

Tyler makes a soft, impatient noise, eyelashes fluttering as Josh kisses down the front of his throat and starts to push into him slowly. He's thumbing soothingly across Tyler's thigh, and Tyler's breath hitches, before he lets his head loll against Josh's shoulder to bite at the fabric of his shirt and keep himself quiet. Josh kisses the side of his head, then the shell of his ear, hips stilling as they're pressed flush against the swell of Tyler's ass. 

 

"I've got you, baby boy," he murmurs, lips brushing against his ear, and Tyler's almost overwhelmed by a sudden and somewhat poorly timed wave of affection. 

 

"I love you," he breathes, scratching at Josh's scalp. "Please move." 

 

Josh presses a kiss to the skin just beneath Tyler's ear, pulling his hips back slowly. Tyler whimpers softly into his shirt, and Josh squeezes his thigh, pressing his other hand back into the pillar as he suddenly snaps his hips back into place. Tyler gasps loudly, but the sound's muffled by the fabric of Josh's shirt and the way his breath hitches when Josh pulls out again. 

 

He pushes back in slowly, and it's sweet and it's gentle but it's not enough. It's nowhere near enough, and the next whimper that Tyler presses into Josh's shirt is high and impatient. 

 

"Faster," he breathes, muffled. "Please, faster." 

 

Josh kisses the side of his head again, before he snaps his hips back into place so quickly he's jerked backwards against the pillar. Tyler chokes out a sort of a cry, and he has to bite down quickly on Josh's shoulder to try and keep himself quiet as he snaps his hips again. 

 

Josh hisses softly into his ear, rolling his shoulders. Tyler slowly rakes his other hand down Josh's back, before he pushes it up the back of his shirt, pressing his nails into the skin of his back as Josh snaps his hips again. 

 

"Fuck," he murmurs into Tyler's ear, and Tyler lifts his head slowly, choking out a moan before he tightens his grip on Josh's hair and quickly seals their lips together again. Josh groans into his mouth, low in his chest, and the sound Tyler makes sounds even more high and embarrassing in comparison. 

 

He scratches at the skin of Josh's back as Josh licks into his mouth, moaning softly. He can feel the cold metal of the pillar against his back, even through his shirt, and he can feel the bruises starting to bloom across his thigh beneath Josh's fingertips. He shudders, moaning into Josh's mouth as Josh starts to move his hips even more quickly. He lifts Tyler's leg further up his torso, before he snaps his hips back into place, and it's that particularly well aimed thrust that has Tyler arching away from the pillar and crying out into Josh's mouth. 

 

"There?" Josh murmurs, and when Tyler can only bring himself to nod, Josh presses Tyler back against the pillar and pushes directly against his prostate as he pushes back into him with a groan. "Beautiful," he murmurs, when Tyler moans softly, breathless. "So fucking beautiful, baby boy." 

 

Tyler leans his head against Josh's shoulder again, moaning against his shirt as he starts to shift his hips even more quickly. "Fuck," he echoes, scratching slowly across Josh's back. "I love you," he murmurs. "I love you so much, please don't stop." 

 

Josh, bless him, snaps his hips again, jerking Tyler back against the pillar. He's moving his hips more quickly, more erratically, and Tyler can hear him moaning lowly in his ear as he pushes a hand in between their chests and wraps his fingers around Tyler's cock. 

 

Tyler makes a choked sound, somewhere between a gasp and a moan, and quickly pushes his hips up into Josh's hand as Josh snaps his own hips even more quickly. He strokes Tyler in time with his thrusts, and it's so much, it's almost too much, before his toes curl and he's crying out against Josh's shoulder and coming between their chests. 

 

Josh groans again, quickly turning his head to kiss him, and Tyler sucks on the tip of his tongue as he thrusts his hips up two, three more times before he comes. 

 

He breaks away from Tyler slowly, and kisses the bruised skin of his jaw again, as he nuzzles against the side of his throat and gives them each time to catch their breath. "I really missed you," he murmurs finally, and Tyler chokes out a laugh, in a voice that's just a little more wrecked than he's entirely willing to admit. 

 

"I'm starting to think you just keep me around for sex," he says. 

 

"Of course I do," Josh shrugs, and Tyler laughs again. "You're horrible. What else would I want with you?" 

 

His lips twitch as he says it, and Tyler laughs again, cradling the back of Josh's head as he pulls him back down for another kiss, softer, more gentle. "I love you," he murmurs again, and Josh smiles softly as he pulls away. 

 

"I love you," he murmurs. 

 

"Okay," a third voice adds from over Josh's shoulder, and Tyler nearly jumps out of his skin, before he glances up to see Brendon standing a few feet away, hands on his hips. "We all know that when I woke up this morning, I thought to myself, ' _wow, I sure hope I get to see Tyler's boyfriend's bare ass today_ ', but c'mon," he says. 

 

Tyler snorts softly, and glances at Josh, who cracks a sort of a sheepish grin as he pulls out slowly and places Tyler down on his feet. "I'm a good person," Brendon continues, looking anywhere but at the pair of them. "I've been to church." 

 

"Is the teacher looking for me?" Tyler asks, tugging his shorts back up and nearly swaying on his feet. Josh steadies him with a hand on his arm. 

 

Brendon finally looks at them, looking mildly perturbed as Tyler leans against the pillar for balance and Josh tosses the condom in the general direction of the bushes. "I choked when he asked me where you went," he says. "I said I didn't know so I'm supposed to be looking for you." 

 

"Thanks," Tyler says, snorting softly when Brendon flashes him a thumbs up. He glances back up at Josh, pushing his bright, blue hair back from his forehead as he leans up to kiss him again. "I guess that's my cue," he says. "Call me after detention, okay?" 

 

Josh raises his eyebrows. "What makes you think I have detention?" 

 

"I'm assuming you're supposed to be in class right now," he says, and Josh grins. 

 

"I'll call you after detention," he promises, kissing him again. "I love you." 

 

"I love you," Tyler says, kissing him again, and again, before Brendon finally scoffs and forcefully pulls him away. He tugs him back towards the field, and Tyler trails after him reluctantly, though he can't keep himself from cracking a fond grin as Josh waves after him. 

 

"You're disgusting," Brendon tells him, but Tyler can't really bring himself to care.

**Author's Note:**

> dont forget to come find me on [tumblr](http://fratboydun.tumblr.com)!! im always accepting prompts/requests/headcanons so feel free to hmu


End file.
